only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Only Fools And Horses in 1996
1996 saw a return of Britain's best loved comedy s eries with 3 new 60 minute episodes. These 3 episodes were said to be the last episodes of the series as David Jason and Nicholas Lyndhurst wanted to do other TV projects and the writer John Sullivan wanted the show to end on a high with the Trotters becoming millionaires. Time On Our Hands (29th December 1996) was the last episode to be shown for the next 5 years until Christmas 2001. 3 new episodes were broadcast this year. Episodes *Heroes And Villains (25th December 1996) *Modern Men (27th December 1996) *Time On Our Hands (29th December 1996) Brief synopsis of the events in the 3 episodes In Heroes And Villains it is Rodney's birthday. Rodney and Cassandra are still trying for a baby, and Del is hard on his luck again, business was not going too well and he wanted a council grant for the flat which was rejected. Raquel met up with her parents again and Del and Rodney were heroes when they captured some muggers. Del finally got his council grant after he felt he did Councillor Murray a favour, even though she mistook Del and Rodney for Batman and Robin when they were dressed in costumes for a fancy dress party. Cass announced her pregnancy and Del won a medal. They all celebrated at Del's flat. In Modern Men, things were looking up for the Trotters, Del had bought a book about Modern Man. The Trotters had a drink down the pub to celebrate Cassandra's pregnancy. Del sold Mike a paint stripper thinking it was a hairdryer. Del considered having a vasectomy and a Sikh doctor was after his blood after Del sold some dodgy paint which expired in June 1983. Del also sold what he thought was a hairdryer to Mike. Tragedy struck when Cassandra had a miscarriage. And Mike was in A&E after burning his head on the paint stripper. Del ended up thumping a noisy patient in the waiting room. Characters Who Lived Where *The Trotters flat, 12th floor of Nelson Mandela House - Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, Raquel Turner, Albert Trotter, Damien Trotter (Until December) *The Nags Head - Mike Fisher (Live in landlord) *Rodney and Cassandra's flat - Rodney Trotter and Cassandra Trotter (Until December) *Trotter's Countryside Mansion (Del, Raquel, Albert and Damien (December-) *South Bank Apartment - Rodney and Cassandra Trotter (December -) Behind The Scenes In May 1996, Gareth Gwenlan and John Sullivan found out that David Jason had a 2 month gap in his TV schedule in the autumn of 1996. They seized their chance and David Jason agreed to film 3 new episodes of OFAH during that 2 month gap. Originally John Sullivan planned just one feature length episode which saw the Trotters become millionaires but he soon realised that he could not do it all in one episode so thought of a 2 or maybe even a 3 parter. He then chose to make 3 one hour long episodes, the middle one, Modern Men being a filler episode. Location filming started in November 1996. The Trotters finally became millionaires in Time On Our Hands after finding they owned a priceless antique watch which they bought years ago among some other "junk" from a pawn shop. The episode, shown on the 29th December 1996, gained 24 million viewers. There was always speculation though that the show would return one day. John Sullivan even wrote a line of dialogue in Time On Our Hands where Del did not put their 12th floor flat on the market now they were millionaires as he felt too nostalgic towards the flat. And the end line of "This time next year we could be billionaires". Viewers hoped the show would one day return where Del Boy would lose all his millions in true Trotter plonker style. Series and character development this year Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1993 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 2001 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.